


Who is your God?

by Terrenis



Series: Norse God and Norse Vampire Trilogy [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), True Blood
Genre: The God and the Vampire, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of death, shortly before he is turned into a vampire by Godric, Eric Northman catches a glimpse of Valhalla and a certain god of thunder…AU-Crossover with True Blood…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is your God?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slashy Themes, Character Death 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but to their respective owners!

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Eric is dying.

He can feel it - his life essence draining from his weakened body, assembling in a pool on the ground right where he is laying. But he doesn’t mind. They have won the battle that has left him wounded like this and soon the Valkyries are going to get him and take him to Valhalla, where he will meet his family and his friends again and they will celebrate at Odin's table until Ragnarok.

Again, time passes by and Eric's mind is drifting away further. Suddenly he imagines the rustling of wings and a light-headed feeling overcomes him as he feels himself carried away to higher spheres, right into a tunnel made of golden light.

So this is it – that special moment. Soon he will be there. He can already see the big doors opening for him. Before he can think further, Eric is there, standing before the open gates and glances inside.

Valhalla.

It is nothing like he has expected. It is even better, almost indescribable. Valhalla is one great and golden Hall. The Viking can't even see the other end from where he is standing. Numerous torches light up the long table, at which countless men and some women are feasting. He even sees the many familiar faces of his fellow warriors and ancestors and can't help but feeling delighted.

Then, a flash of red catches his eye. A god-like, golden-haired, bearded man, wearing silver and blue armour and a blood-red cape, strolls toward his direction. He smiles, when he sees him. But it is the mighty hammer, which really catches Eric's attention.

So the legends are true. The Norse gods do exist. And Thor, the mighty God of Thunder, just comes up to him.

"In the Name of my Father, I welcome you to Valhalla, Eric! You certainly earned it! Forgive me that my father cannot be here to welcome you, but he sleeps the Odinsleep at the moment." the deity thunders, definitively living up to his name, and offers him an outstretched arm.

Eric is at a loss of words. What does one say to a god? But is he truly ready for this final step of his life? He had no idea why he is suddenly having doubts. This is what he has wanted…right? He just needs to take a step forward.

It is just when he hears this voice – this dark voice, promising him a new life, an eternal life, just like the one of the divinity in front of him. Eric shudders. If it's true, what the voice offers, then he can be his own god. The offer is very tempting.

Thor must have noticed his hesitation. 

"Why do you hesitate, Eric? You have earned your place here in Valhalla. All you have to do is to come in!" the Thunder God asks, confusion and concern visible in his storm-blue eyes.

"I know, but I have no idea if I want this anymore. This voice – it offers me another life, an eternal one. I could be like one of you." Eric whispers.

Thor frowns.

"You should be careful with such offerings. They always have a flip side." He replies in a low voice.

"But I could be a god." The Viking whispers, now feeling strongly tempted to go back.

The Odinson shakes his head.

"Don't do this, Eric! It will lead you to the dark realms and you'll never be able to set a foot into our halls again. The choice is yours!" he replies, bringing him to the scratch.

Eric looks at the divine being, then at the table with his friends and then back to Thor. Finally, he steps back.

"I choose another life." are his only words.

Thor sighs and lowers his arm, disappointment clearly showing on his face.

"So be it! But you can never come back! Good Luck with your new life, Eric." 

With these words, the golden gates slam shut right before Eric's face, Thor's turning back the last thing he sees before he falls back into the golden abyss and then into darkness.

•*´¨`*•

Back into the forest, the vampire called Godric turns Eric's mortal body into the god-like, dark being he is.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

2012\. Dallas, Texas.

 

The hotel room is safe from the sunlight, when Eric leans against the bed, crying bloody tears, the TV showing news footage from a big battle in Manhattan. Godric is gone. His maker has just committed suicide. After the whole ordeal with the Fellowship of the Sun church and the assassination attempt on the nest, his decision has been made and carried out.

For the first time in centuries, Eric wishes he wouldn’t have rejected Valhalla. Maybe he'd have spared himself these awful feelings of loss. Silence falls again over the room, Eric staring blankly at the Plasma screen.

Then a flash of familiar red catches his eye. On top of Stark Tower, the news show him a face he hasn’t seen in ages. Despite his tear-stained eyes, his lips curl up into a smile. He can't be mistaken. There was the hammer, the red cape.

The Norse Gods, specifically the Thunder God, have come back to Earth to join mankind once more.

Suddenly, Eric feels like a Viking again, remembering his brief encounter with Thor Odinson. He watches him battling the other god, who apparently has led an alien army to invade Manhattan. It is just like in the past, when he and his friends went to war.

Eric feels the sudden need to talk to someone from his time and makes a decision.

Tonight he'd go to New York.

•*´¨`*•

Thor is standing on top of Stark Tower, watching the nightly skyline. The battle against his brother has been over for hours and yet he's still wide wake, unable to sleep. The day has been full of losses and nasty surprises, but the Thunder God has also gained some new comrades, who remind him of the fierce warriors of Asgard and their human equivalent, the Vikings. 

This brings back a memory of one special Viking who has forsaken Valhalla in order to live again, no matter in which shape. Thor still sometimes wonders what has become of him.

"I had no idea that the Gods were coming back to Earth!" a voice, which Thor hasn’t heard in ages, echoes through the night.

The deity turns his head and saw Eric standing a few metres away from him. The Viking has not changed a bit, except that he looks paler than normal and is wearing a modern haircut and modern clothes. Thor smiles to himself.

"I just thought of you, Eric! You were the first to reject Valhalla, after all." Thor's face becomes serious. "Do you regret it?" he asks.

The Vampire turns his head, looking into the distance, too.

"Sometimes!" he answers truthfully, becoming lost in his thoughts. After a long moment of silence, he faces Thor once again. "And then again I'm glad I made it! I've become someone quite similar!" Eric hisses, showing his fangs to the deity, although there still is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Thor is not afraid, because he has seen more evil beings in his long life. Nevertheless, he looks over Eric's face and sees the sadness.

"You lost someone close to you. Do you want to talk about it?" he states, concern in his voice.

Eric doesn’t answer right away, considering the suggestion of the Norse God. Then, after moments of icy silence, he nods.

"Yes, I'd like that." He says, hopes that the God does not reject him this time.

But Thor just smiles at the Vampire. 

Tonight they aren’t gods in their own right.

Tonight they are just men from the same time.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

The End!

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little One-Shot, although I just have watched season 1 and 2. I know Godric died earlier, but for the sake of the story he died this year. And I made Thor temporary king much earlier. That's the reason why I love AU. You can write what you want. ^^
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
